Pour nos mémoires
by La Plume s'envole
Summary: Il y a eu une détonation. Une détonation puis une explosion. Et ensuite, des sinistrés, des blessés, des morts. Heureusement, tout à été réparé, reconstruit. Tout va pour le mieux. Ils ont juste oublié une petite chose, minuscule, insignifiante. Un grain de sable dans l'engrenage. Un virus.
1. Prologue

Hey !

Me revoilà ! :D

Et avec une fanfic, enfin. Ça fait tout drôle à une One-Shooteuse telle que moi que d'écrire "Prologue" ; mais enfin... Toujours est-il que je suis là avec le premier post, certes un peu court, d'un DMHG (on ne se refait pas... :D).

Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire cette histoire, aussi je posterai tous les quinze jours. Chaque chapitre, outre le prologue, fera dans les 5000 mots. Les protagonistes sont multiples bien que le noyau soit Drago et Hermione. L'histoire se situe après Poudlard, je ne sais pas exactement quand, je n'aime pas utiliser de dates.

J'espère que cette première partie vous plaira ! ;)

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Prologue : Détonation

Un dossier entra dans un vaste bureau avant de se poser, seul, sur une grande pile.

« Oh non… »

Une jeune femme expira longuement avant de se replonger dans les papiers. Cet audit, elle y travaillait depuis des mois et cela allait faire des heures qu'elle n'était pas sortie de son bureau.

Elle avait des cheveux couleur miel et de folles mèches s'échappaient de son chignon. Ses mains étaient noircies par l'encre et une plume cassée gisait pitoyablement sur son imposant bureau en acajou. La pièce était claire. De grande fenêtre donnaient sur le Chemin de Traverse d'où perçaient de ternes rayons de soleil, un mur entier était recouvert de portraits et d'avis de recherche. Les personnes représentées paraissaient folles pour certaines, tristes pour d'autres ou bien encore joyeuse, comme si elles ne perdaient rien pour attendre.

Un autre contenait une immense bibliothèque. La peinture du buste de l'actuel Ministre était accrochée derrière sa chaise en bois noble. Dans un des coins, une statue sur pied qui semblait en or représentait une balance de Roberval avec un gobelin, un elfe, un centaure et un sorcier d'un côté et un épais ouvrage sur l'autre plateau. Un peu plus loin, sur un mur encore différent des deux autres, un graphique constitué de trois courbes or, argent et bronze ne cessait de bouger et un titre précisait que c'était les cours du galion, de la mormille et de la noise. Visiblement, le galion venait de gagner trois points.

Toujours sans relever la tête, elle retira sa baguette qui tenait son chignon. Une cascade brune se déroula le long de son dos tandis que la sorcière tapotait son parchemin. Puis, cette dernière expira longuement en basculant la tête en arrière, yeux clos et mains derrière la nuque. Elle avait faim, était fatiguée et subissait depuis un temps certain maintenant un mal de tête incroyable. Elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Treize heures quinze. Il n'y aurait plus beaucoup de monde dans la cafétéria à cette heure.

Décidée, Hermione se leva, les jambes toutes endolories. Elle se saisit d'un petit sac de perles, le même que celui de la chasse aux Horcruxes, et sortit, n'oubliant pas de lancer un sort de protection à la pièce par la même. Elle traversa ensuite le couloir, précisant au passage à sa secrétaire qu'elle se rendait déjeuner.

Elle réussit à attraper l'ascenseur, fait exceptionnel et rare de son point de vue. Tandis qu'une infernale petite musique retentissait dans la cabine descendante, la jeune femme fixait le cadran sur lequel défilaient les étages, imperturbable.

Sept, six…

Le long vrombissement de la machine se mêlait à la musique en produisant un son des plus horribles. Elle sentit le dispositif magique ralentir avant qu'il ne s'arrête totalement et ne s'ouvre en harmonie avec l'abominable voix de crécelle qui clamait haut et fort le nom et le numéro de l'étage atteint pour les quelques ignorant que ne seraient pas capable de le lire sur le cadran.

« Cinquième étage, Département des aurors. ».

Un homme pénétra la petite enceinte confinée. La brune le dévisagea.

Cela allait faire tant de temps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu… Cinq ans ce ne sont pas non plus l'éternité, lui rappela sa sarcastique conscience. Non, en effet, cinq ans ce n'étaient l'éternité mais c'était déjà une autre époque… Une époque qu'elle avait enterrée depuis longtemps maintenant, qu'elle s'était forcée à oublier pour effacer le _reste_. Alors de le revoir, lui qui – même s'il n'y avait pas joué un grand rôle – appartenait à ces autres temps, ça lui faisait un choc.

Sa conscience, acerbement cela va de soi, lui rappela qu'elle le fixait toujours depuis qu'elle avait entamé sa longue réflexion, marque irréfutable qu'elle était incapable de faire deux choses à la fois. Elle détourna la tête et commença à réfléchir au pourquoi de la présence de l'homme. Autour des deux jeunes gens, l'engin s'ébranla, preuve qu'il reprenait sa descente.

Drago Malefoy… S'il venait du Département des aurors c'était sûrement parce qu'il s'y était fait interroger. D'ailleurs, de la part d'un Mangemort, ce n'était pas tant surprenant.

Quatre, trois… Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers Malefoy. Il fixait le mur face à lui, semblant se désintéresser totalement de sa présence. Ses traits avaient changés, un peu. Il paraissait avoir muri, s'être assagi. Mais de toute façon, la guerre les avait tous fait grandir, eux, la génération de sacrifiés, donc il n'en tirait aucun mérite, tout juste une remarque. Hermione continua son inspection mais la plaquette collée sur sa poitrine indiquant qu'il était auror la figea. Un Mangemort chez les aurors ? N'importe quoi !

Deux… De toute façon, qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent ! Ils embauchent des criminels s'ils le souhaitent ! Toujours est-il que pour le repas elle choisirait sûrement une salade, elle les trouvait bonnes. Il fallait également qu'elle passe voir le Ministre pour lui dire que son dossier serait bientôt près.

Un…

« Rez-de-chaussée, Grand Atrium, poste des vigils » signala la voix magique annonceuse d'étages alors que les portes grillagées s'ouvraient dans un petit cliquetis.

À peine l'accès fut-il libéré que Drago échappa au regard d'Hermione. Cette dernière essaya de s'avancer dans la compacte foule qui emplissait le hall du Ministère anglais de la magie. C'était blindé. Tous les sorciers présents ou presque tentaient de rejoindre les cheminées ou les différents ascenseurs pour retourner travailler. Les gens se massaient, se poussaient même parfois pour gagner une petite place. La jeune femme tenta tant bien que mal de s'extirper de l'ascenseur avant que celui-ci ne l'emporte vers les autres étages, cela aurait été bien regrettable, surtout si les portes ne se refermaient que sur un de ses bras : la perspective de faire le chemin inverse de celui effectué à l'instant suspendu dans les airs avec un bras coincé ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela.

Jouant des coudes, elle réussit à avancer un peu dans la cohue. Tant de monde, cela la surprenait. Habituellement, même si l'on ne pouvait nier une forte - voire très forte – affluence, on n'atteignait pas de tels sommets.

D'un coup, ce fut comme si des connexions s'établissaient : c'étaient aujourd'hui le Congrès Mondial de Protection de la Magie ! Ce congrès avait lieu tous les cinq ans et réunissait presque tous les gouvernements sorciers du monde lors de débats concernant les mesures à prendre pour continuer à cacher le monde magique. Et cette année, ledit congrès était organisé à Londres.

Elle n'y avait pas fait attention, affamée qu'elle était, mais une partie de la foule portait des turbans, des fourrures sur les épaules ou encore des baguettes dans des cheveux d'un noir de jais. D'ailleurs, elle se fit assez violement bousculé par des français – du moins en avait-elle l'impression – qui paraissaient passablement agacés et faisaient de grands gestes en désignant la foule.

La brunette attendit quelques minutes, subit encore des bousculades, s'arrêta, piétina, avança de nouveau, recula un peu et fini par arriver à la Fontaine du Souvenir, anciennement Fontaine de la Fraternité, au bout d'un petit quart d'heure. Ainsi donc elle avait mis quinze minutes pour faire deux cents mètre.

Elle tenta de s'apaiser en se disant qu'au moins elle avait réalisé la moitié du parcours et qu'il ne lui restait que deux cents autres mètres à faire avant d'espérer enfin pouvoir manger sa salade.

oO0Oo

Mary Redford était de ces personnes à l'hygiène de vie irréprochable qui effectuaient une séance de course à pieds chaque matin, étaient végétariennes, ne buvaient que de l'eau et ne fumaient pas, qui possédaient un corps de rêve grâce à de sublimes cheveux d'un blond naturel, un visage des plus harmonieux, des grands yeux bleus, des seins parfaits et de magnifiques jambes, qui étaient brillantes et avaient derrières elles les diplômes des plus grandes écoles et universités du monde, excellaient autant en potions qu'en sortilèges ou Quidditch, qui étaient extrêmement gentilles mais calculaient cependant chacun de leurs faits et gestes, qui occupaient les postes les plus importants, qui voyageaient, qui étaient libres, indépendantes. Bref, le genre de personnes qui faisaient rêver, attisaient les convoitises, le savait et en profitait.

Ces personnes parfaites. Ces femmes.

Ainsi donc Mary Redford, habillée d'un tailleur qui lui allait à merveille et coiffée d'un chignon lâche qui paraissait fait rapidement pour retenir quelques mèches rebelles alors qu'il était en réalité le fruit d'une longue préparation, tentait – en vain pour le moment – de rejoindre la salle de conférence du Ministère Sorcier anglais. Elle représentait la délégation australienne avec deux autres collègues qu'elle avait perdus au milieu de cette affluence. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure, elle les trouvait tous deux inintéressants et stupides. Leurs costards mal ajustés et leurs coupes en brosses étaient ridicules, leurs tentatives de séduction pitoyables et leurs discussions ennuyeuses. Rien de formidable.

La blonde souffla bruyamment.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on ait accepté la candidature de l'Angleterre ! Franchement, ils étaient aux moins sept cents à venir de tous les pays du monde et on les entassait dans une cave aménagée pour trois cents employés ! Et on organisait le premier rendez-vous à une heure d' « affluence ». Le dernier congrès avait été organisé dans son pays et tout le monde avait été bien reçu, dans les locaux neufs et spacieux, au milieu de Sydney, juste à côté des hôtels réservés.

Les anglais étaient vieux jeu et n'avaient toujours pas compris qu'il leurs fallait évoluer s'ils voulaient rester au centre au niveau mondial là, ils couraient au naufrage. Enfin, ce n'était guère son problème, pour sa part son île chérie était en pleine expansion et en ce moment même elle était elle-même coincée en plein milieu de leur « atrium ».

Son badge pendant autour du cou, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'on la laisse passer mais il n'en était rien : les petites sorcières replètes transportant une dizaine de chaudrons ne se poussaient pas du tout. Cependant la vision de certains de ses homologues étrangers également coincés la réconforta un peu.

Elle se trouvait maintenant à côté d'une fontaine dont le fond était tapissé de galions qui étaient sûrement sensé porter chance aux jeteurs. Misérable.

Non, résolument et irrémédiablement, Mary Redford ne supportait ni les anglais ni l'Angleterre.

oO0Oo

D'un coup, les murs de l'atrium se mirent à trembler et, incompréhensiblement, une déflagration retentit.

* * *

Tadaam !

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

On voit l'apparition d'un premier personnages : Mary Redford. Qui est-elle ?

Sinon, cette Hermione vous parait-elle étrange ? Quelle vie semble-t-elle mener ? (Moi je sais, nananananère ! )

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Et nos vies s'écroulent" ; des suggestions ou idées ? ;)

Et si vous avez une remarque, une critique à faire ou un avis à partager, n'hésitez pas !

Bonne semaine ! :D


	2. Chapitre 1

Hey !

Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Pour ma part, le soleil brille, les examens (foirés XD) sont finis donc ça va !

Sinon, outre mon racontage de vie, voici un nouveau chapitre ! :D

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Merci JKR !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Et nos vies s'écroulent

Il y a cette odeur âcre. Il y a cette poussière qui s'infiltre dans les poumons. Il y a ces morceaux des murs et du plafond qui écrasent les jambes. Il y a cette colonne de fumée qui s'échappe dans le ciel londonien. Il y a ce sang qui coule le long des têtes, qui goûte sur le sol. Et il y a ce silence glacial, morbide.

Puis, il y a ces cris qui retentissent, ces cris aux accents horrifiés, ces cris désespérés, ces cris qui hurlent.

oO0Oo

Hermione tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais elle ne réussissait pas, ne se souvenait plus de ce qui était arrivé. Sa tête lui faisait mal, affreusement. Elle sentait que quelque chose lui obstruait la poitrine et la respiration. Dans sa bouche, un liquide au goût métallique se déversait le long de sa gorge et elle ne sentait plus ses jambes.

C'était grave. Elle le sentait. Toute cette agitation qu'elle pouvait presque toucher et qui électrisait l'air était n'était pas normale, une catastrophe venait de se passer. Quelque chose qui avait surpris tout le monde, qui était totalement imprévu, qui était mortel. Et puis il y avait cette moiteur qui emplissait l'espace accompagnée de cette odeur de sang, de chair qui flottait tout autour.

Elle essaya de se redresser mais n'y parvint guère. Alors, rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre.

Doucement, ses paupières se soulevèrent. Elle n'avait pas la force de bouger la tête mais de ce qu'elle voyait, il y avait des morts. Face à elle gisaient plusieurs personnes écrasées sous un imposant débris, sûrement venu du plafond. Des mains dépassaient du dessous d'une poutre, des briques étaient encastrées dans certaines têtes, des corps rampaient au sol en émettant de pitoyables gémissement. Les hurlements et les plaintes lui martelaient l'esprit et lui vrillaient les tympans mais s'y étaient maintenant ajoutés les ordres et mots de nouveaux arrivants. Elle percevait également les voix des hommes et des femmes se crier diverses informations, le ton écœuré, angoissé ou chevronnant tandis que des dizaines de « Plops » résonnaient.

« Il faut les évacuer !

— Combien sont-ils ?! Il y en a trop !

— Il nous faut des renforts !

— Il… Il y a des morts…

— Episkey !

— Aidez-moi à dégager ceux-ci !

— … ».

Tout se mélangeait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Les mots se mêlaient, s'emmêlaient et se démêlaient. Les images se superposaient les unes sur les autres, la tête en sang d'une femme flottant au-dessus d'une statue écroulée, le corps de pantin d'un petit garçon volant vers le ciel au milieu de la poussière, comme attiré par le soleil caché.

Les bruits résonnaient dans sa tête en d'infinis échos qui tapaient contre ses tempes. Elle avait l'impression que l'on transperçait son esprit de part en part, qu'on le criblait de petites lames tranchantes, que l'on déchirait son âme. Elle ne supportait pas la vision d'un tel carnage, d'un tel massacre. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose, tout son être était tourné vers ces vies qui s'éteignaient comme on aurait soufflé sur des bougies. Un instant, elle ferma les yeux, arrêta d'écouter, de sentir, de réfléchir et fit le vide dans son esprit.

Elle tenta de ne plus que songer à qu'à une unique chose, à quelque chose qu'elle savait réel et invariable, inchangeable. Elle se concentra sur son nom, ses origines, sa vie. Elle se concentra sur ce qui définissait son identité même, plaça toutes ses forces dans ce but. Mais aussi puissante fut sa volonté, seul les corps inanimés envahissaient les moindres recoins de ses méninges.

Hermione tenta de se reconcentrer sur ce qui l'entourait, faute de pouvoir l'oublier.

Elle inhala une grande goulée d'air mais manqua de s'étouffer.

Elle tourna son regard vers le haut et perçu un petit carré du ciel bleu au milieu des nuages de poussières qui le recouvraient peu à peu.

Elle tenta de se lever une fois encore mais échoua de nouveau.

Alors elle se résolut à attendre.

oO0Oo

Un peu sonnée, Mary tenta de se remémorer ce qui venait de se produire. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'y parvenir.

Elle était coincée derrière un grand homme brun quand les murs du Ministère avaient commencés à trembler. Un silence s'était rependu au travers de la foule. Chacun avait stoppé tous mouvements avant de guetter le moindre bruit alors que les tremblements s'intensifiaient. Puis le son d'une craquelure avait retentit depuis le plafond. Ce fut à ce moment que les gens avaient réalisé que ce dernier commençait à s'effondrer et, dans un mouvement de panique générale, chacun avait tenté de s'enfuir par tous les moyens. Ils s'étaient bousculés, poussés, piétiné. Mais tous étaient pris au piège dans cette forteresse magique qui n'autorisait aucune fuite « sauvage », seules les cheminées et l'entrée des visiteurs permettaient de rejoindre la surface. Et d'un coup, le vieux plafond du Ministère avait cédé, écrasant ceux qui se situaient en dessous par la même.

Par miracle, l'australienne n'avait souffert que d'un coup à la tête lors de sa chute et avait été épargnée par les gravats. Elle sentait également quelques blessures superficielles le long de son corps sûrement causées par les éclats de briques qui avaient volé en tous sens mais rien de grave.

Le silence causé par le choc de la déflagration se brisa quand un premier hurlement retentit, rapidement rejoint par beaucoup d'autres.

Des hurlements de douleur, des hurlements d'horreur, des hurlements de peur.

Avec difficulté, la blonde réussit à se redresser. Son premier réflexe fut de glisser sa main dans sa poche pour voir si sa baguette s'y trouvait encore. Rassurée, elle s'en saisit avant de constater l'étendu du massacre. On se serait cru au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille, d'une ville dévastée par la guerre : des débris recouvraient le sol et les corps gisants, une sombre fumée s'élevait vers le ciel et des sorciers apparaissaient un peu partout pour essayer de sauver ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être.

Poussée par l'image de toutes ces vies qui peu à peu s'enfuyaient, elle se releva et, boitant légèrement, se dirigea par les premiers secouristes qu'elle vit.

oO0Oo

Drago Malefoy se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il était épuisé. Il sortait à l'instant du bureau de son directeur avec qui il avait débriefé sa dernière mission. Il était rentré vers onze heures des forêts sombres d'Écosse dans lesquels il avait passé plus de deux semaines à discuter avec les loups garous de la région. Ces derniers se plaignaient de leurs conditions de vie qui n'avaient pas évoluées depuis la fin de la guerre. Dans l'ombre, les hybrides commençaient à s'agiter et il n'était plus rare d'envoyer des aurors calmer le jeu.

Il se frotta le visage, comme si cela pouvait influer sur sa fatigue et la faire disparaître. Il avait le droit à une semaine de repos avant de repartir. Il faisait partie de la Brigade d'Interventions Spécialisées des Aurors. Spécialisée en quoi ? Lui-même se le demandait toujours. Dans les faits, ils étaient plutôt les « sacrifiés » : ceux qui se rendaient sur les missions les plus complexes, ceux qui étaient en premières loges lors d'incidents majeures, ceux qui avaient les horaires les plus invivables, ceux qui n'avaient pas d'enfants, ceux qui n'avaient pas de copines ni de femmes, ceux qui n'avaient pas de vie, enfin pas vraiment. Mais tout ça, le jeune homme ne le regrettait pas, c'était le prix à payer pour se racheter, du moins l'avait-il crût.

Quand la guerre s'était achevé et que les procès avaient commencé, il avait réussi à être blanchi, incroyablement, mais blanchi. Cependant il est bien connu que la voix de la justice n'est jamais celle du peuple : celui-ci est fasciné par les coupables et dégoûté par les innocents. Mais il avait vraiment voulu se faire pardonner, expier ses fautes alors il avait essayé de se mettre à sa place. Il lui faudrait du temps avant de ne plus ressentir d'animosité envers le commanditaire de l'assassinat de Dumbledore et des efforts de sa part. Beaucoup d'efforts.

Il avait donc intégré la formation des aurors anglais, fermant les yeux sur les regards de dégoût qu'on lui jetait au milieu des couloirs. Il s'était engagé dans la brigade la plus difficile du département et avait fermé les yeux sur les regards de peur des gens qu'il rencontrait parfois. Il avait pris les tours de garde les plus gênant et fatiguant pour soulager ses collègues et avait une fois encore clos ses paupières face au mépris de ses homologues. Presque cinq ans après, il pouvait dire qu'il était presque intégré dans le département même si on ne lui faisait toujours pas entièrement confiance. Mais les sorciers ont la rancune tenace et le lui faisait bien comprendre.

Tout à l'heure il avait croisé Hermione Granger, son ancienne camarade, dans l'ascenseur. Hermione Granger, c'était celle qui accordait clémence à tout le monde et n'importe qui et qui serait allée réconforter Voldemort même s'il avait pleuré lors de sa défaite. Et bien même elle, Sainte-Granger, le voyait comme un monstre après toutes ces années.

Parfois, il avait vraiment envie de croire que tout ceci, tous ces sacrifices étaient inutiles.

Difficilement, il se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine quand un Patronus apparut face à lui. C'était un aigle, donc celui de son chef, et le fait qu'il ne prenne pas même le temps d'utiliser le réseau de Cheminettes signifiait que c'était grave. D'une fois sèche et grave, l'animal lâcha :

« Attentat au ministère. Rendez-vous sur place. Morts et blessés ».

L'information parvint en un éclair au cerveau du blond qui récupéra sa cape et transplana sans plus de questions.

oO0Oo

_Quelques minutes auparavant…_

James Hoppe sortit du métro londonien en plein Piccadilly Circus. Il revenait de sa pause déjeuné qu'il avait prise dans une petit pub du côté de Rengent's Park, à deux stations de là ; il était un habitué du lieu dans lequel il déjeunait chaque lundi depuis presque trente ans.

C'était une irlandaise qui tenait le petit commerce. Depuis qu'il y allait, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui donner un âge : peut-être trente, peut-être soixante ans, elle faisait partie de ces personnes sur qui le temps n'avait pas de prise. De plus, sa touffe de cheveux roux, sa voix autoritaire et son fort caractère impressionnaient trop James pour qu'il ose lui poser la question.

Il se rendit vers le passage clouté le plus proche. Tout le monde se massait, attendant avec impatience le changement de couleur du « petit bonhomme ».

James Hoppe n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on remarquait, dont on se souvenait ; il était même l'incarnation de la banalité. Il avait la cinquantaine, était plutôt petit, portait des lunettes ni rondes ni carrées, possédait un crâne dégarni sur lequel subsistait quatre malheureux cheveux noirs qui allait d'un côté à l'autre de sa tête, portait toujours des costards gris trop grands pour lui accompagnés de chemises blanches et de cravates rouges, avait une petite mallette en cuir brun, travaillait dans la même entreprise depuis trente ans, était assigné au même poste depuis trente ans, occupait le même bureau en bois depuis trente ans, vivait dans le même appartement miteux depuis trente ans, s'épongeait sans cesse le front avec un petit mouchoir blanc glissé dans sa poche, était timide et célibataire depuis toujours.

Bref, James Hoppe était d'une platitude affligeante, un condensé d'ennui.

Il travaillait au Pens' Statistics Institute ou PSI, un institut de statistique qui vendait au fabriques de stylos des chiffres sur les couleurs que préféraient les consommateurs, le rouge, le bleu, le vert et le noir arrivant en tête à chaque nouveau relevé. PSI était composé de neuf personnes dont huit qui changeaient régulièrement, la neuvième étant James.

Enfin, le feu passa au vert toute la foule qui s'amassait sur le trottoir put traverser la célèbre place.

Si la plupart des gens se dirigèrent vers les grandes enseignes lumineuses et les beaux immeubles, le salarié de PSI se dirigea vers une petite rue adjacente, tellement petite que les voitures ne pouvaient s'y engouffrer et qu'elle n'était même pas répertorier sur le plan de Londres ; en fait, c'était plus un loupé lors de la construction de deux immeubles mitoyens qu'autre chose. Et au bout de cette presque impasse se trouvait une rue parallèle à Piccadilly Circus qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le célèbre rond-point. De ce côté-ci les murs des maisons était noirs, les fenêtres condamnées par des planches de bois ou des parpaings, seules de vieilles voitures passaient à l'occasion, la route était tellement ancienne et abimée que par endroit on voyait la terre qui se trouvait dessous, la seule touche de couleur était une vielle cabine téléphonique au rouge délavé qui était hors d'usage depuis au moins trente ans.

D'ailleurs, cette cabine, elle lui faisait peur. Ça paraissait stupide dit ainsi mais c'était vraiment ça : une angoisse panique qui le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il devait passer devant. En fait tout avait commencé un soir où il rentrait tard chez lui. Il avait vu deux personnes à l'air étrange avec des capes et des chapeaux pointus, un peu comme dans les mauvais films sur le moyen-âge dans lesquels les sorcières sont caricaturées. S'il avait fait attention à ne pas se faire remarquer, il n'avait cependant pas eu peur : la rue était assez malfamée passé une certaine heure. Mais ensuite, ils les avaient vu entrer dans la cabine alors que dessus était écrit qu'elle ne marchait plus depuis des années et, encore plus surprenant, parler dans le combiné.

Puis, et c'est précisément à ce moment-là qu'est née son angoisse, la cabine a commencé à _disparaître_ dans le sol ! A peine James avait-il eu le temps de cligner des yeux que la cabine était à sa place, intacte, et que les étrangers s'étaient évaporés. Bien sûr, tout ceci aurait pu ne rester qu'à l'état d'hallucination dû à l'heure avancée si la scène ne s'était pas reproduite quelques années plus tard, en plein jour.

James s'en souvenait encore : c'était un lundi puisqu'il sortait pour se rendre dans « son » pub pour y prendre sa pause déjeuner. Le déroulement avait été exactement le même si ce n'était que c'était cette fois-ci un couple qui s'était enfoncer sous terre. Depuis, James rasait toujours le mur d'en face quand il se rendait dans son immeuble.

Le quinquagénaire arriva à la fin de l'étroite rue et s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer dans la rue à la cabine quand passèrent devant lui trois personnes à l'air visiblement très pressé. Elles ne le virent pas, ne pensant pas à jeter un regard vers l'allée que l'on ne voyait que si l'on y prêtait attention.

James se plaqua dans l'ombre.

Ça recommençait, les personnes étranges revenaient. Le corps tout entier de James se mit à trembler fortement tandis qu'il sentait gouttes de sueurs commencer à couler le long de son front.

Fébrilement, il se saisit du mouchoir blanc qu'il avait en permanence dans sa poche de veste et se tamponna les tempes. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait les voir entrer dans la cabine. Elles étaient vêtues de capes noires et des capuches étaient rabattues sur leurs têtes si bien qu'on ne pouvait distinguer leurs visages. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine mais la dernières, juste avant de rejoindre les deux autres, balaya la rue du regard.

Terrorisé, James se plaqua plus encore si cela était possible contre le mur et bloqua sa respiration. Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible, comme si ça pouvait le faire disparaître ou bien l'éloigner de cette insensée situation. Il entrouvrit ses paupières et vit les trois inconnus disparaître sous terre tandis qu'une nouvelle cabine venait se mettre en place, vide.

L'employé de la petite entreprise de statistiques pouvait sentir le sang pulser dans son corps et son cœur battre, incontrôlable. Il inspira le plus d'air possible. Non, tout allait bien, ce n'était rien.

La démarche incertaine et la main tamponnant toujours son front avec le mouchoir, James Hoppe traversa la rue et rentra dans un vieil immeuble dans lequel, arrivé au troisième étage, il retrouverait le sol en moquette, les murs à la peinture jaunie et le bois marqué de son bureau.

oO0Oo

Hermione gisait toujours au milieu des décombres, attendant que l'on vienne la dégager. Elle entendait encore les voix mais tous ces mots balancés de tous bords ne signifiaient toujours rien pour elle. Et puis elle commençait à avoir froid, à avoir peur. Elle avait surtout peur, très peur. Peur qu'on l'oublie et qu'elle meurt ainsi, peur de tous ces bruits qu'elle ne comprenait pas, de ces cadavres, de ce qui lui arrivait.

Doucement, une larme s'écoula de son œil et roula sur sa joue avant de tomber, laissant une trace sur la poussière qui couvrait la jeune femme.

Elle était morte de peur.

oO0Oo

Drago avait pensé à l'atrium en transplanant, ce fut aux enfers qu'il arriva. La vision était horrible, sanglante, morbide.

En tentant de ne pas trop s'émouvoir, il s'avança la première personne qu'il vit, une médicomage vraisemblablement.

« Vous êtes aurors ? Parfait ! Il faut dégager les corps, vous essayer d'enlever les plus gros morceaux mais vous ne touchez à rien si vous sentait une forte concentration de magie autour. Chaque centimètre de ce foutu ministère en est imprégné, il faut attendre les briseurs de sorts. Ne faîtes pas dans le détail, on n'en a pas le temps. ».

La femme s'était retournée d'un coup vers lui, avait tout débité à une vitesse incroyable et, déjà, elle discutait avec une autre personne.

Alors, sans vraiment savoir par où commencer, il s'avança vers le premier corps qu'il vit.

oO0Oo

Mary avança vers ce qu'elle identifia comme une médicomage. Cette dernière discutait avec un homme blond à qui elle devait sûrement donner les ordres. Elle se tourna vers la jeune sorcière tandis que l'homme commençait à dégager une statue écroulée qui écrasait un homme.

Mary parla avant que la femme n'en ait le temps.

« Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire ? » lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

Son interlocutrice devait avoir la cinquantaine, avait des cheveux bruns attachés en chignon serré, portait une blouse blanche, regardait l'australienne et était stupéfaite de s'être faite coupée cours ainsi.

Elle fixait cette jeune femme aux cheveux blonds emmêlés et collés par la poussière, à la lèvre fendue, aux écorchures indénombrables, au tailleur déchiré, à la baguette fermement serrée dans la main droite, à la lueur de détermination dans le regard. Elle fixa cette jeune femme qui venait d'assister à la plus grande catastrophe que le monde sorcier ai connu depuis bien longtemps maintenant mais qui était tout de même venue jusqu'à elle en claudicant pour pouvoir se rendre utile, aider.

Sûrement souffrait-elle d'un traumatisme crânien, sûrement avait-elle plusieurs coupures graves mais malgré sa conscience médicale qui lui hurlait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser s'agiter en tous sens, Merdith Rules s'entendit dire :

« D'accord. Vous connaissez les sorts de guérison basique ? »

Mary hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Vous vous occupez de tous ceux qui sont accessibles, vous concentrez sur ce qui est le dangereux pour eux et faîtes en sortes que l'on puisse les transplaner sans trop de dégâts. D'autres que vous s'occuperont de les conduire à Sainte-Mangouste. Vous avez bien tout compris ?

— Oui. »

Mary commença à repartir quand la médicomage lâcha :

« Merci. Vraiment. ».

oO0Oo

_Quelques minutes auparavant._

Il était arrivé au palier situé entre le deuxième et le troisième étage quand il sentit le souffle de la déflagration.

La fenêtre juste au-dessus de lui explosa en des milliers de petits éclats de verre, un courant d'air chargé de poussière pénétra avec force dans la petite cage d'escalier, un bruit assourdissant retentit – en plus de celui du verre – comme venu de l'extérieur, une seconde de silence qui parut l'infini, les cris qui explosèrent, puissant, douloureux.

Roulé en boule sur le sol, la tête entre les bras, James attendait. Il attendait tandis que les cris continuaient, que les sirènes retentissaient.

Une minute, deux minutes, l'éternité.

Doucement, il se releva. Un assez gros morceau de verre était enfoncé dans son bras gauche. Détachant son regard de la plaie, il saisit le débris de la main droite et, tentant de ne pas bouger plus que nécessaire, l'arracha avec un petit couinement. Ses yeux le picotèrent tant la blessure le lançait mais il n'en tint compte : il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Titubant, il entreprit de rejoindre la rue, se cognant contre les murs de la cage d'escalier assez régulièrement.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il constata que l'explosion ne venait pas de là mais de plus loin, de Piccadilly Circus. Courant presque, son bras endommagé pressé contre son torse, il se rua dans la minuscule venelle mais n'en sortit pas une fois arrivé au bout, choqué.

Il y avait un trou, un cratère au milieu de la si familière place. Un énorme gouffre qui donnait l'étrange impression d'être constitué d'une sorte de pièce. Et là, tout autour, une sorte de branche à la main, s'activaient des gens de la même espèce que ceux qui s'évaporaient par la cabine téléphonique. Ils lançaient ce qui aurait pu ressembler à des formules magiques sur les pompiers londoniens et les témoins, si tant ai qu'elles existent.

James sentait ses mains trembler à nouveau tandis que perlaient une fois encore des gouttes de sueur sur son front mais, cette fois-ci, il ne les essuya pas : il n'en avait pas le temps. Il se retourna et se mit à courir.

Cela allait bien faire quarante ans que cela ne lui était plus arrivé mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il _sentait_ qu'il n'avait pas le choix, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il courrait à en perdre allure, à en perdre le souffle, tombant mais se relevant.

Parce que James Hoppe avait peur et était en danger de mort et que, ça, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé.

oO0Oo

Hermione ne sentait plus son corps, plus son souffle, plus son cœur, plus l'agitation, plus rien. Lentement, elle se sentait glisser vers d'autres contrées, mystérieuses mais accueillantes. La peur avait disparue, envolée, les hurlements s'étaient éteints et la réalité était morte. Morte pour être oubliée.

Les paupières mi-closes, Hermione se dit qu'elle était sûrement en train de mourir mais qu'au final, mourir ainsi, sans trop attendre, sans trop se poser de question, en voyant la mort arriver telle une amie, était une belle mort. Une mort simple, en soi.

Elle espérait juste qu'ils ne seraient pas trop comme elle.

Et puis, d'un coup, cette impression de s'élever, peut-être vers le ciel, les voix des archanges au-dessus du visage, le réel qui s'échappe, qui glisse entre les doigts.

Et un sourire apaisé, enfin.

* * *

Et voilà ! ;)

Voici encore un nouveau perso : James Hoppe ! Il est assez ridicule mais il va m'être très utile par la suite !

Sinon j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !

Perso, je n'en suis pas super fan mais il pose les bases pour la suite.

Si vous avez des remarques, des commentaires, des avis n'hésitez surtout pas !

Bonnes semaines !


	3. Chapitre 2

Hey !

En premier lieu, je suis désolée pour le retard ! J'ai totalement oublié de poster hier et je m'en excuse auprès de chacun !

Ensuite, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : 

**Laurine : **Merci pour tes quelques mots ! Je suis contente que ces prémices d'histoire te plaisent, merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait vraiment très super méga plaisir !

**Sevy : **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que mon style te plaise ! Concernant Hermione, moi je sais ce qu'il va lui arriver, nananananèrre ! XD Merci encore pour tes encouragements !

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent vraiment et je m'excuse une fois de plus pour le retard ! :/

Bonne lecture ! :D

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Démunis

Mary avaient les muscles du bras endoloris à force de serrer sa baguette et ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qu'elle avait vu cette après-midi. La nuit était maintenant tombée et tous avançaient à la lumière des baguettes, tant bien que mal.

Il y en avait eu des vivantes, des blessées, des endormies, des mortes. A chaque fois c'était le même rituel. Palper la jugulaire si accessible, autrement le poignet. Soigner les blessures les plus importantes si la victime était encore en vie, avancer sans se retourner si plus rien n'était à faire.

Au début, elle regardait leurs visages, pour se souvenir de chacun d'entre eux mais, très vite, elle avait cessé. Elle n'en avait pas le temps, ils étaient trop pour leur maigre nombre de sauveteurs. Et puis il y avait ces radiations magiques qui détraquaient leurs pouvoirs. Le Ministère, de ce que l'australienne avait entendu de la discussion de deux médicomages peu de temps avant, avait été construit à cet emplacement en 1532 et, au fil des années et de l'activité magique, avait emmagasiné énormément de magie, beaucoup trop de magie, et maintenant que plus rien de physique ne la retenait, elle s'échappait de tous bords.

La concentration de flux magique était si importante que certain des bénévoles avaient commencé à voir des petites gerbes étincelantes sortir de leurs corps. Il avait fallu les évacuer immédiatement sous peine de les voir mourir, à bout de force.

Et Mary qui continuait de sauver, vie par vie, comme des gouttes d'eau dans un océan.

oO0Oo

« Je vous explique le principe des répartitions et après vous prenez le poste. Vous en avez pour quatre heures. Les bracelets jaunes, c'est pour les blessures bénignes, troisième étage ; les bleus c'est pour ce qui nécessite l'intervention d'un sous-médicomage, deuxième ; vous mettez les rouges quand il faut un médicomage, c'est au premier, et les noirs… Les noirs quand ça ne correspond à aucun de ces cas, rez-de-chaussez. »

Un silence plana sur le petit groupe pendant lequel tous ceux qui écoutaient comprirent que la mort était là, qu'ils allaient la voir, la toucher, l'effleurer.

« Bien. Une fois les bracelets apposés, ils sont fixés magiquement et rien ne peut les défaire mis à part un médicomage donc ne vous trompez pas. De toute façon un interne passe avant vous pour définir l'état du sujet donc vous, vous n'avez qu'à obéir aux ordres. On vous remercie tous d'être venu et bonne chance. »

Meredith Rules regarda la dizaine de sorciers bénévoles venus aider ce service se disperser. Elle avait quitté depuis un moment maintenant Piccadilly à cause des roulements auxquels tous étaient soumis. Fichu Ministère !

Comme elle était Médicomage, on l'avait mise à l'accueil de Sainte-Mangouste. Ici, on triait les victimes par ordre de gravité ; il fallait allait vite sans s'émouvoir. Elle s'occupait de gérer la bonne coordination entre les arrivées du Ministère, les personnes déjà classée et celles qu'on emmenait. Il fallait ajouter à ça la gestion des places aux différents étages et services – places dont on commençait sérieusement à manquer.

Les corps – morts ou vifs – arrivaient dans un flot ininterrompu depuis l'atrium, les « plops » s'enchaînant dans une chansonnette sans fin.

Là, encore un groupe.

Sans réfléchir, Meredith posa les questions élémentaires au nouveau venu et à la jeune femme qui planait à côté de lui.

« Sorts déjà pratiqués sur la personne ?

— Episkey pour stopper le sang qui s'échappait d'une des tempes.

— C'est tout ?

— Oui.

— Bien, on la prend en charge, vous pouvez y retourner. »

Le jeune homme retourna dans la zone de transplanage, à quelques mètres de là et disparut – sûrement pour retourner sur les lieux de la catastrophe.

« Ed', appela la médicomage, j'en ai une autre ! »

Ledit Ed' – un brun d'un vingtaine d'années interne en médicomagie – appela la jeune femme inconsciente d'un coup de baguette tandis qu'elle flottait toujours à une trentaine de centimètres du sol.

Il la fit se poser délicatement sur un brancard et entreprit de constater ses blessures pour l'envoyer dans le bon service.

« _Radium_ » prononça-t-il avec un grand mouvement circulaire de la baguette au-dessus de femme.

Une sorte de spectre bleu pâle de la forme du squelette apparue à quelques centimètres du corps. Rapidement, certaines zones se colorèrent en rouges.

« Côtes fêlées, jambes gauches cassées, poignet foulé »… marmonnait l'interne alors que sa Plume à Papotte notait précautionneusement ce qu'il énonçait sur un parchemin.

Il pointa sa baguette sur les paupières clauses de la patiente et en fit sortir une lueur. Il ouvrit l'un des yeux et pointa la lumière dessus. Aucune réaction, les iris restèrent immobiles, petites.

« Traumatisme crânien… murmura-t-il en prenant toujours ses précieuses remarques. Ce n'est pas bon ça, on va t'emmener au premier, il va te falloir l'aide d'un médicomage. » chuchota-t-il au-dessus de son visage, comme s'il s'adressait à elle.

Ed' avait toujours parlé avec ses patients depuis qu'il avait entreprit des études de médicomagie. Qu'ils soient conscients ou inconscients, morts ou vivants, il était persuadé qu'ils pouvaient encore l'entendre. Et puis c'était comme une espèce de respect, leur montrer qu'ils restaient humains, les rassurer.

Il leur expliquait ce qu'étaient les mots barbares dont on les qualifiait, leur racontait toutes sortes d'anecdotes venues des autres services, se confiait à eux aussi, parfois. Ils étaient ses amis par moment.

Cela pouvait passer pour assez malsain mais, au final, tout ce que recherchait Ed' c'était un peu de chaleur, peut-être même de l'amour. Et il utilisait les ressources mises à sa disposition.

Il observa d'un peu plus près la jeune inconsciente. Sous son visage sale et abîmé, on devinait des traits assez fins et ses cheveux bruns – bien qu'emmêlés – devait sûrement être beaux une fois propre et joliment coiffés.

« Je peux l'emmener ? »

Ed' se retourna précipitamment. Derrière lui se tenait une fille aux cheveux noirs d'encre et au visage pâle. Elle était sûrement bénévole au vu de son T-Shirt aux effigies de l'hôpital et de la poignée de bracelets d'à peu près toutes les couleurs qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Eh ho ?! Ici Sainte-Mangouste, tu me reçois ? Je peux l'emmener ou pas ?

— Ah heu… Non ! Je vais le faire ! »

La brune le regarda sceptiquement.

« Mais je connais le chemin tu sais ?

— Moi aussi.

— Oui mais moi, on m'a demandé de venir ici pour mettre des bracelets et emmener les patients dans les différents étages.

— Je veux quand même l'emmener.

— C'est à moi de le faire ! Toi tu fais les pronostics et moi j'emmène ! Ça me paraît pas compliqué !

— Peut-être mais là, c'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle !

— De toutes façons il faudra qu'elle ait un indicateur et les indicateurs, c'est moi qui les ai ! renchérit-elle en secouant sa main devant sa tête dans un petit tintement.

— Bon t'as fini de m'embêter ! Tu me passes un bracelet et on n'en parle plus !

— Hors de question !

— Bon je l'emmène les mecs ! » lança un autre jeune homme à la cantonade alors qu'il disparaissait derrière la porte à doubles battants, la source de la querelle derrière lui.

« Bravo, vraiment.

— Tais-toi et va coller tes trucs colorés sur les autres. »

oO0Oo

Mary s'approcha d'un énième corps. Elle commença à se pencher pour chercher le pouls mais s'arrêta juste avant que sa main ne touche le poignet de la victime. C'était encore un enfant.

Elle ne s'arrêtait que pour les enfants. Elle avait dû s'approcher de sept d'entre eux : cinq étaient déjà morts, un quasiment et le dernier n'avait que quelques égratignures.

C'est écœurant, de toucher des enfants morts. De palper leurs cou pour être sûr que plus rien n'est plus à faire. C'est comme les tuer une seconde fois : ils se sont déjà envolés, ces anges, et pourtant on les arrache à ce Paradis pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'existent plus, qu'ils ne sont plus qu'un amas de cellules dont on ne pourra plus jamais rien faire et qui n'a pas eu l'occasion de _vivre_.

Les adultes, c'est différent. Ils ont vécu, possèdent des souvenirs, bons ou mauvais certes, mais des souvenirs tout de même, cette impression d'avoir fait quelque chose sur cette terre. Les enfants, eux, n'ont pas encore de souvenirs, ne connaissent pas le monde, ses faces les plus sombres comme sa beauté, n'ont pas encore expérimenté le kaléidoscope de sensations et de sentiments qu'il peut nous offrir.

Mary se rappelait du regard d'incompréhension que lui avaient jeté les deux enfants restant : ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui c'était produit, ce qui les faisait tant souffrir. Mary avait eu les larmes aux yeux d'assister à ce massacre de l'innocence sans rien pouvoir faire. Cela aussi, Mary trouvait ça écœurant.

Elle regarda le visage de ce nouveau petit homme. Il était brun et petit, sûrement moins de dix ans. Ses pommettes étaient pâles et joufflues, ses lèvres entaillées, ses yeux clos et immobiles, comme son torse.

Sans même avoir à chercher sa jugulaire, l'australienne sut que jamais plus il n'ouvrirait les paupières en papillonnant. Elle sentit de légers picotements tandis que la première larme coulait le long de sa joue avant de tomber sur la joue opaline de l'enfant.

La jeune femme se redressa précipitamment, de longues rigoles dévalant son visage, et, levant simplement la main pour interpeller les « transplaneurs », elle se précipita dehors, tentant à tous prix d'échapper à l'atrium, à son odeur, à son atmosphère, à ses morts, à ses enfants.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ce dernier l'avait ému plus que de raisons, plus que les autres sûrement _la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase _comme disent les moldus.

Elle revoyait encore son visage tournant en boucle dans son esprit, tourbillonnant incessamment. Et il se superposait à ceux des autres, se mêlait, leurs traits se confondant.

Mary en avait la nausée.

Elle s'appuya sur un mur en brique.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle s'était retrouvée à l'extérieur, au bord du gouffre creusé par l'explosion, sur une place moldue. Les dégâts étaient impressionnants mais Mary ne les remarqua pas tant elle était affectée.

Elle tenait à peine debout. Autour traînait quelques autres sorciers venus s'aérer comme elle et, au loin, on entendait l'écho de sorts d'oubliettes jetés à travers la ville.

Le vue de Mary tanguait, constellée de petites taches noires. Elle sentait ses jambes vaciller et, doucement, s'affaisser.

Et puis, d'un coup, le trou noir.

oO0Oo

Depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, James Hoppe errait dans les rues de Londres. Il avait fui le centre, ses beaux quartiers et Piccadilly Circus sans un regard en arrière.

Il s'était réfugié dans les quartiers les plus malfamés de Londres, ceux aux murs noirs, aux portes entrouvertes dans d'étroites impasses, aux gens pressés, aux visages cachés et aux murmures effrayant échappés des caves. Son bras le lançait toujours autant, comme en rythme avec son cœur. Il avait fini par enlever sa cravate pour faire un garrot autour de la plaie. Il savait que s'il le laissait trop longtemps il pouvait perdre l'usage de son bras mais il savait également que s'il ne le mettait pas il avait de fortes chances de mourir d'hémorragie. Le dilemme avait été cornélien.

Il était affamé et persuadé d'être en déshydratation. Et, surtout, il y avait cette peur qui lui nouait les entrailles, qui le prenait à la gorge, qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il était faible.

Il savait que ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas _normal_. Les gens _normaux_ ne jouent pas aux magiciens avec des sortes de baguettes, n'arrivent pas à détruire Piccadilly Circus en quelques instants ou ne construisent pas une ville parallèle sous Londres.

Il ne savait pas si ces _gens-là_ l'avaient vu. Il savait qu'ils étaient dangereux sinon jamais ils n'auraient caché leur existence aux yeux de tous avant d'apparaître au moment où se produit la plus grande catastrophe qu'ai jamais connu Londres.

Peut-être étaient-ils déjà derrière lui, à l'ombre d'un mur, peut-être étaient-ils déjà à sa recherche, passant Londres au peigne fin ? James n'en avait aucune sorte d'idée.

Il décida de se diriger vers la banlieue, là il pourrait rejoindre le sud de l'Angleterre pour traverser la Manche, prendre l'avion en France et s'envoler vers un pays inconnu, histoire de _disparaître_.

Oui, il allait faire ça. De toute façon il ne lui restait plus de cela.

oO0Oo

Doucement, emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre rose, Pétunia traversa le petit salon. Tout était sombre, noir à cette heure avancée et elle évoluait dans la pénombre. Ses pieds à l'intérieur de petits chaussons de tissus, glissant sans un bruit sur le sol, elle s'approcha de la porte vitrée et se tint là, les bras ballant, le regard perdu au loin, songeant à sa vie, à celle d'avant, à celle de maintenant.

Le jour où les _gens_ les avaient emmenés Dudley, Vernon et elle dans le but de les protéger, tous trois s'étaient retrouvés dans une petite maisonnette à peine habitable et dénouée des commodités modernes telles que la télévision ou l'ordinateur, en plein milieu d'une campagne déserte, entourés de champs et obligés de supporter les cris intempestifs d'oiseaux hypocrites à longueur de journée. Ils avaient alors commencé à tourner en rond chacun de leur côté, ruminant de sombres pensées et s'exaspérant des deux autres.

Et à la manière d'une cocotte-minute, la pression s'était emmagasinée entre les quatre murs de la minuscule habitation, avait gangréné chacun, avait insidieusement pris place au plus profonds de tous.

Et il avait fallu que la tension s'échappe.

C'était prévisible, prévu même mais ça les avaient tout de même surpris.

C'était Dudley qui avait craqué le premier.

Il s'était emporté au milieu d'une de ces après-midi où Vernon était avachi dans le sofa, où Pétunia se tenait droite, la tête haute sur un tabouret de bois et où lui marchait sans but entre le sofa et le tabouret. Au milieu d'une de ces après-midis presque ordinaires.

Il avait arrêté ses allés-et-retours à mi-chemin et s'était tourné de sorte à être en face de ses deux géniteurs. Pétunia, alertée par le soudain silence avait tourné le regard vers son fils tandis que Vernon avait mollement soulevé la tête, sans grande conviction.

Et là, à ce moment précis, la vie de Pétunia Dursley avait dérapé.

Son enfant, son chérubin, celui qui était tout pour elle, pour qui elle aurait tout enduré avait commencé à crier. Il leur avait parlé comme jamais il ne l'avait encore fait, leur hurlant les plus horribles mots. Il s'en était pris à tout, à rien, à Potter qui lui avait tout volé, à son père qui était pitoyable, à sa mère qui était stupide, à sa vie qui était misérable. Il avait continué ainsi pendant longtemps, sa voix résonnant dans la campagne avoisinante. Il avait étalé le vide de leur vie, avait fait s'écrouler le château de cartes, avait percé l'abcès. Et ce pendant des minutes, des heures, l'éternité.

Puis, à bout de souffle, il s'était arrêté, avait fixé une dernière fois ses parents et était partit, sans se retourner.

Un temps était passé avant que Vernon ne se lève, le visage rouge et gonflé par la colère, et n'aille crier à la porte ouverte, le dos de son enfant disparaissant progressivement sur le chemin de terre, qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile, qu'il n'avait qu'à partir, que lui aussi il était content d'être débarrassée d'un empoté, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de les laisser tous les deux seuls, qu'il devait revenir, qu'ils l'excuseraient, qu'ils étaient désolés pour tout. Et au final, Dudley avait disparu de la vue de son père, sans un mouvement vers ce dernier.

Alors Vernon s'était laissé tomber à genoux et avait commencé à pleurer bruyamment, implorant tout le monde et personne tandis que, depuis un moment déjà, Pétunia se tenait toujours droite sur le tabouret, les mains entrelacées, serrées au point que leurs jointures avaient blanchies, les larmes dévalant silencieusement ses joues.

Et de tout ce temps, jamais aucun des deux sorciers assignés à leur sécurité n'avait réagis, esquissé un mouvement.

Puis tout avait recommencé, monotonement. Vernon avait retrouvé le sofa, Pétunia était restée immobile sur le vieux tabouret. Ça avait duré un temps jusqu'à ce que quatre mois plus tard, le gros homme joufflu ne soit pris de convulsions.

Son avait été pris de spasmes violents, son visage état devenu violacé. Pétunia avait commencé à hurler, appelant un secours. Les sorciers-gardiens avaient débarqués en trombe et avaient constaté la scène d'un air dégoûté, comme on aurait contemplé un vulgaire parasite rendre son dernier souffle. Et la femme les avait pris par les épaules, leur avait ordonné de faire quelque chose, d'emmener son mari dans un hôpital moldu.

C'était la première fois qu'elle employait le mot. « Moldu ».

Ça sonnait comme une insulte, comme une ignominie crachée avec haine. Et dans sa bouche, entre ses lèvres, comme une honte. La honte insidieuse et à jamais présente de ne pas être comme _eux_. D'être juste ça, une moldue pas même capable de faire voler une petite cuillère. Mais il y avait Vernon. Vernon qui n'était pas l'homme idéal, qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment _aimé_ mais à qui elle tenait car il était tout ce qui lui restait, tout ce qui la rattachait à son fils. Alors elle le prononçait, ce mot là, le répétait inlassablement pour que les deux monstres réagissent.

Ils avaient finis par faire quelque chose et la victime avait été conduite à l'hôpital.

Pétunia avait attendu longtemps dans le couloir des urgences, ses deux gardes du corps assis à chacun de ses côtés.

Oui, elle avait attendue longtemps, Pétunia. Le temps de compter tous les carreaux du plafond, le temps de recenser toutes les teintes du vieux linoléum, le temps de se remémorer tous les souvenirs.

Et puis, au bout de l'éternité, la grande porte battante du bout du couloir s'était ouverte sur un médecin. Pétunia s'était pratiquement jetée sur lui tant elle avait besoin de savoir. Allait-il bien ? Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi cela avait-il mit tant de temps ?

Il avait abaissé son masque en papier, avait retiré ses gants de caoutchouc dans un claquement sec, s'était passé le poignet sur le front pour stopper les perles de sueur qui gouttaient.

Sa robe était tâchée par le sang. Le sang de Vernon.

Il avait pris une forte inspiration pendant que Pétunia retenait la sienne. Et il avait parlé.

Il avait beaucoup parlé, longtemps parlé, inutilement parlé. Parce que la femme avait arrêté de l'écouter, de l'entendre passée la première phrase.

« Ecoutez, ce sont des choses difficiles à annoncer… Votre mari avait une artère bouchée et il vient de faire un accident vasculaire cérébral. Les chances étaient minces… Peut-être serait-il arrivé plus tôt et encore… Enfin… Toutes mes condoléances… Il est mort. »

Ça y était, c'était tombé. La bombe venait de faire exploser les dernières ruines d'un semblant de vie.

C'était comme ça que ça c'était produit. Exactement comme ça, la déchéance de Pétunia Evans veuve Dursley.

La déjà vielle, épuisée femme apposa son front contre le carreau froid.

Elle voyait les vagues s'écraser avec puissance sur la grève. Le phare illuminait le rivage de son énorme faisceau avant de tout replonger dans la nuit la plus complète. Puis, exactement une seconde-et-demi après – selon ses minutieuses observations – toute la côte plymouthienne était de nouveau emplie de lumière. Et ainsi de suite, inlassablement jusqu'à ce que le jour soit levé, que le soleil ait réapparu.

Un cargo passa au loin, sûrement pour rejoindre les pays scandinaves.

A la fin de la guerre, Pétunia avait plaqué toutes ses économies dans ce minuscule appartement au Sud de l'Angleterre et ne subsistait maintenant que grâce à sa maigre retraite. Elle avait alors repris de vieilles habitudes, se levant à la même heure chaque matin, faisant chaque jour les mêmes achats chez l'épicier du bout de la rue, regardant les mêmes programmes chaque midi, une tasse de café fumant entre les mains et se couchant à la même heure. Elle avait réécrit le fil d'une vie simple, sans place à la surprise, sans place à l'erreur, évitant le moindre accroc, se rassurant dansdans ce nouveau château de carte.

Voici ce à quoi se réduisait maintenant la vie de Pétunia, loin de Mongolia Crescent ou Privet Drive.

oO0Oo

Mary le sentait, ça tambourinait contre ses temps, contre son front, dans toute sa tête. C'était comme si un géant s'était amusé à sauter à pieds-joints sur sa boîte crânienne. Ça faisait fichtrement mal.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ce rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était encore trop faible pour accomplir cet exploit.

Autour d'elle régnait un incompréhensible brouhaha d'où l'on réussissait tout de même à percevoir quelques plaintes de douleur.

Elle se concentra une fois encore et après avoir un peu papillonné des yeux, elle réussit à les ouvrir avec toute la peine du monde.

Elle se trouvait allongée sur un brancard et partout autour les murs étaient blancs.

Ils étaient des dizaines d'autres alignés ainsi au milieu du couloir, leurs visages déjà pâles entièrement blafards sous la blanche lumière du couloir. Des médicomages circulaient entre les victimes, posant questions en tous genres et effectuant multiples examens. Deux, un interne boutonneux et une volontaire aux cheveux corbeaux, s'approchèrent d'elle en se disputant :

« Parce que moi tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ?! s'écria la jeune femme.

— Et moi alors ?! Je crois que niveau mécontentement je suis le plus à plaindre ! rétorqua l'homme tout en continuant à avancer vers Mary.

— C'est clair que ça doit faire bizarre de comprendre qu'on est plus con que la moyenne ! claqua méchamment la brune.

— Tu vas te taire Sursley oui ?! » s'exaspéra l'interne.

Ils venaient de s'arrêter devant Mary mais ne semblaient pas l'avoir vue tant ils étaient absorbés par leur dispute.

« Premièrement c'est Karin mais Miss Sursley pour toi et pas Sursley tout court, je ne suis pas une créature ! Ensuite, rassure-toi, je n'ai pas choisis de faire équipe avec une bouse de Dragon incapable, Lernon ! » renchérit avec verve Karin, appuyant bien sur le « Lernon ».

Ce mec était décidément le plus stupide qu'il lui ait été donné de voir et pourtant, il y en avait eu…

Mary contemplait la scène, ébahie. Elle savait les anglais rustre et impolie mais tout de même, là ça dépassait l'entendement.

Il y avait des malades partout autour et ces deux impertinents se permettaient de hurler à travers le service au sujet de querelles dénouées du moindre sens, juste devant elle qui souffrait de céphalées _relativement_ douloureuses.

« De toute manière, et ce malgré le regrettable fait que je doive former un binôme avec un imbécile congénital tel que toi, je le fait pour aider sale égoïste !

— Alors ça c'est la meilleur ! Et c'est…

— Mais vous allez la fermer par Merlin ?! » hurla un homme à deux brancards de l'australienne.

Le silence se fit dans l'étage, pas un bruit le ne le troublant. Celui qui s'était fait entendre le premier était un homme de la cinquantaine, la tête enrubannée et devant souffrir affreusement. Il se retourna en bougonnant, bougons que tout le monde put percevoir de par le silence régnant.

Doucement, le bruit reprit alors que les deux jeunes – rouges de honte – semblaient vouloir s'enfoncer dans le sol.

Mary continuait de les fixer, se demandant quand enfin la verraient-ils et s'interrogeant franchement sur les capacités mentales des personnes portant le gène anglais.

Et, d'un coup, alors qu'elle ne l'attendait plus, les deux imbéciles relevèrent la tête vers elle et semblèrent réaliser, à l'éclair de lumière qui traversa leurs mornes regards, qu'elle existait – merci Merlin !

« Bon… Euh… Nom ? demanda en balbutiant l'interne.

— Redford.

— Ecrit ! fustigea-t-il à la brune dans un chuchotement tout sauf discret.

— Oui, deux secondes… » répondit-elle de la même manière bien qu'un peu agacée.

Elle inscrivit rapidement quelque chose – sûrement le nom de Mary – sur un calpin.

« Ensuite… Prénom ? reprit-il.

— Mary.

— Adresse ?

— Sydney, Australie.

— Ah… D'où l'accent…

— En effet, d'où l'accent » répondit Mary d'un ton remarquablement méprisant.

Ces deux-là étaient bien plus misérable et pitoyable que tout ce qui lui avait été donné de voir. Sincèrement.

« Vos blessures ? »

Alors là on nageait en plein rêve. Vraiment, elle hallucinait. Qu'on la rassure, c'était bien elle la malade ?!

« C'est justement à vous de le découvrir, après tout tant que je suis ici autant en profiter » claqua sa voix avec un agacement qu'elle ne cachait plus.

Le temps qu'elle perdait-là ne servait pas à aider et sauver des vies.

En face d'elle, le jeune homme avait commencé à rougir de gêne alors qu'il saisissait la stupidité et l'inutilité de sa question.

A ses côtés, la brune semblait plus s'amuser sadiquement de l'embarras de son compagnon d'infortune que prendre des notes sur l'état de la patiente.

« Oui… Oui… Je sais… Mais… On va vous envoyer quelqu'un… Enfin peut-être… je crois…, bredouilla de jeune pustuleux comme l'appelait méchamment Mary.

— Tu t'enfonces là, lâcha Karin d'un ton condescendant. Aller, viens là Lernon, on va voir à côté. Encore désolée » rajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le brancard d'à côté, le menton haut et le regard décidé.

Mary les regarda faire le tour de son lit de fortune pour se mettre à côté de celui de la prochaine victime.

C'était une femme qui devait sûrement avoir son âge ou presque. Son visage et ses habit étaient encore recouverts de poussière, du sang séché recouvrait ses mains tandis que de ses tempes il s'écoulait encore. Ses cheveux brun et sûrement bouclés étaient emmêlés et ses yeux étaient clos.

« Mais c'est la fille de tout à l'heure ! s'écria la jeune insolente.

— Chut… lui intima son camarade.

— Mais c'est elle je te dis ! reprit-elle plus bas.

— Je sais ! »

Ils la contemplèrent, perplexes. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

« On fait quoi ?

— Je sais pas. On la réveille et on voit après pour les sorts de guérison ?

— Si tu veux, c'est toi l'étudiant en médicomagie.

— Oui mais tu me demandes mon avis !

— C'était pour te présenter le problème parce que je savais tu aurais été trop idiot pour savoir par où commencer !

— Mais tu ne comprends rien par Merlin ! Enfin, aucune importance... » dit l'interne plus pour lui que pour la petite brune.

Il se saisit de sa baguette encore dans la poche de sa blouse et la plaça au-dessus de l'inconnue, pointée sur son visage.

« Enervatum ! »

oO0Oo

Doucement, l'homme se rendit dans l'immense séjour. D'un coup de baguette il fit venir une tasse de café depuis la cuisine ouverte qu'il attrapa d'une main, comme un ancien réflexe de gardien.

Face à l'impressionnant mur de vitre qui composait la pièce, droit, il contemplait le soleil doucement se lever sur la Pomme.

C'était à ce moment précis qu'il préférait New-York, quand la ville qui ne dort jamais était nimbée d'une douce lumière orangée sous de fins nuages roses et que les premiers habitants des lieux sortaient.

En bas, un joggeur qui se dirigeait vers le poumon vert de la City, Central Park. Dans une autre rue, une grosse berline roulait vers la Cinquième Avenue dans laquelle les néons n'étaient pas encore allumés et les taxis présents, les rideaux ouverts et les queues débordant sur la chaussée inexistantes.

Les grandes tours se renvoyaient les éclats du jour comme autant de miroirs et, au loin, Manhattan.

Il se tourna finalement vers le sofa quand le soleil, trop haut, commença à l'aveugler.

Il s'y assit.

C'était le principal avantage de vivre au dernier étage d'un immeuble en plein cœur de New-York : on pouvait tous les matins profiter d'une vue unique pour un peu que l'on se lève assez tôt.

Il fut un temps où jamais l'homme n'aurait pu admirer cet incroyable paysage mais l'époque où il dormait durant des heures était révolue et depuis longtemps maintenant il avait perdu le sommeil.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée d'un café encore une fois trop fort qui lui piqua le fond de la gorge. Puis il se saisit d'un journal qui reposait sur la table de salon.

Sur ce quotidien d'un genre nouveau, les images bougeaient et la une se modifiait, tantôt affichant les résultats sportifs, tantôt autre chose.

L'homme se le faisait livrer tous les matins, la gazette se glissant d'elle-même sous la porte sans qu'il ait besoin de payer à chaque nouveau numéro : il avait décidé de régler au semestre cette année.

Il commença à lire la une et s'arrêta. Il réitéra et se stoppa de nouveau. Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas s'être produit, pas après toute ces souffrances.

Enfilant sa veste par-dessus son pyjama, il se jeta dans la cheminée et, après un mot murmuré, disparut.

oO0Oo

Difficilement, Hermione entrouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer brutalement : une lumière aveuglante venait de l'y obliger.

« Mademoiselle ! Réveillez-vous mademoiselle ! » entendit-elle tandis qu'elle sentait qu'on lui secouait l'épaule.

Elle retenta, avec succès pour cette fois. L'espace d'une seconde, elle aperçut de blancs néons sur un plafond composé de plein de grands carreaux, blancs eux-aussi. Avant qu'un visage ne se penche au-dessus d'elle en fixant ses yeux.

« Note « pupilles dilatées », demanda la personne.

— OK » répondit une autre en répétant « Pu-pilles di-la-tées ».

Hermione sentait également une pression sur sa main.

La personne présente en face d'elle disparut.

« Vous m'entendez ? perçut-elle en même temps que l'on serrait un peu sa main. Clignez des yeux dans la positive ».

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Bien. « Le sujet nous entend »

— Oui et ?

— Et ben note !

— Ah… »

On entendit une plume gratter le parchemin.

« Bien, maintenant essayez de me parler.

— D'accord, répondit une voix éteinte qu'Hermione n'identifia pas comme étant la sienne au premier abord.

— Génial ! Je vais essayer de vous redresser, OK ?

— Oui… »

Encore cette voix chevrotante, presque insupportable. Hermione se sentait une boule au ventre, comme un mauvais pressentiment, son cœur qui battait la chamade, et la peur, la même qu'un peu plus tôt, qui lui nouait les entrailles, comme si elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa vie allait basculer.!

Elle vit le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle, la prendre en dessous des épaules et soulever doucement, l'appuyant contre le mur de derrière et replaçant son oreiller.

Elle grimaça, ses côtes la faisant souffrir.

« Nickel ! Là on va vous poser quelques questions, rien de bien compliqué, juste histoire de vous connaître et de contacter quelqu'un, d'accord ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Bien, on va commencer par le plus simple, votre nom ? ».

Et puis, le trou noir.

Hermione se concentra le plus fort possible, chercha dans les tréfonds sa mémoire, ne trouva rien.

Pas son nom. Elle tenta de penser à autre chose, son âge, ses amis.

Rien.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… ».

L'interne la fixa avec de grands yeux, surpris.

La jeune femme retint son souffle, les yeux dans le vague.

Pas de nom.

Pas d'identité.

Pas de vie.

Rien.

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors, beaucoup de choses à dire ! XD

Premièrement, vous avez vu les deux persos de Sainte-Mangouste, persos que je ne supporte pas ! J'ai tenté d'apporter une touche d'humour à ce chapitre mais je pense que la tentative a de loin été infructueuse... ^^'

Ensuite, dites bonjour à Tata Pétunia ! Elle aura un rôle important par la suite, au même titre que James Hoppe ! Mais j'aimerais vraiment connaître votre avis quand à son passé depuis la désertion forcée de Privet Drive.

Enfin, quelqu'un a-t-il une idée quant à l'identité du new-yorkais ? A moins qu'il ne vous semble être un OC ? Je suis ouverte à toutes les idées farfelues ! ;)

Bref, les non-inspirés de la review doivent bien avoir un peu de matière pour démarrer un commentaire et même si vous n'êtes pas un non-inspirés, sachez que j'accepte tout de même vos messages !

Je m'excuse une dernière fois de mon retard... :/

Merci aux revieweurs et je vous souhaite de bonnes semaines ! :D


End file.
